


Up Before Dawn

by CrashStack



Series: Fics for Rainb0we! [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: B0we's AU, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Frazier's very Dramatic, Frazier/Withered Foxy, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rainb0we's AU, Wade has Insomnia, Wade/Withered Freddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashStack/pseuds/CrashStack
Summary: Wade wakes up in the middle of the night needing some fresh air. Frazier wakes up wanting his husband back in bed. They compromise.
Relationships: Withered Foxy/Withered Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: Fics for Rainb0we! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526105
Kudos: 25





	Up Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainb0we](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainb0we/gifts).



> B0we:
> 
> Me: "I'm writing you some fluff, what couple do you want?"
> 
> B0we: **ferret noises**

_I can’t sleep._

Wade opened his eyes, sleep barely tinting them. How much sleep had gotten this time? He rolled his head to look at the clock on the nightstand, then scowled. He had gotten barely two hours. His jaw and face clenched in annoyance. How was it that Freddy would sleep like the dead and Wade could wake up at the sound of the cricket?

He sat up, flinching at the creaking the bed made. He turned to Frazier, a quiet sigh slipping out when he saw the other still sleeping. The rugged fox was wheezing quietly through his teeth, hand bent down over his head. His hair was mussed, braids undone and strands sticking out. He was just as graceless as usual, but Wade wouldn’t have him any other way. He looked just as perfect asleep.

Wade reached to run a hand through the rusty locks of hair, then stopped. He pulled back, slipping out of the bed quietly. He’d make some coffee instead.

He tiptoed his way down the stairs. He could hear everyone in their rooms, a surprise a lot when it came to Barkley, but he was more worried about Gordon getting up at the slight sound of someone moving around. Wade frowned at the thought while he crossed the room. Gordon got up a lot when he couldn’t sleep, and Wade felt guiltier with every nocturnal encounter. Plenty of times they ended up on the couch watching some late night show or on the back porch, Gordon being the one to mostly fill the space with memories of old days. Sometimes Gordon would nod off, sometimes Wade would wake up with his head on the old bear’s lap with a blanket over him. One of them was asleep by sunrise at least.

When he was reaching for the coffee canister, Wade paused. If Frazier were awake, he’d be nagging Wade to drink something soothing instead of something that would keep him awake. The rugged bear grunted. _Hypocrite._ He snatched one of the many packets of tea instead with a huff. He didn’t like it, but at least he’d avoid Frazier’s grumbling in the morning.

He set a mug of water in the microwave. He wasn’t sure who’s mug it was, but he was using it for the moment. Wade leaned against the counter. Sleeping used to come more easily when he was alive, but now…

_He couldn’t tell time in there. Whether it was day or not; he never knew what time it was. When was it time to sleep? When was it time to wake up?_

He shook his head, jaw clenched. If he went down that road he would definitely wake someone up. Wade tossed the tea packet in the air. Whatever he grabbed from the container didn’t smell bad, something a little strong but nothing bad. Probably one from Gordon’s stash.

Wade managed to beat the timer before it went off. The mug was hot, steam rolling over the edges. He grabbed the handle, a quiet grunt escaping him at the issue his fingers had making it through the handle. Barkley’s cup then. Now that he looked at it, it was hard to miss that it was Barkley’s; marijuana leaves dotted all around the grey porcelain. It was dumb and cheeky.

Barkley… Wade’s ears drooped. Sometimes the rabbit would have nights where he’d be scrambling to find something to put him to sleep, the nightmares of dying and the memories of when he was alive jarring enough to send him into a frenzy. Wade had to move the confiscation stash around more than enough time, but Barkley could always sniff it out. Everyone in the house had gotten the role of being at Barkley’s aid on those nights, petting the shaking rabbit and making sure he didn’t get ahold of anything.

Tonight wasn’t one of those nights. Wade was more than thankful for that.

_Dark. It was so dark._

“Air,” he rasped. Some fresh air would do him some good. He dumped the tea packet in the mug before making a beeline to the living room. There were always some blankets lying around.

Wade winced at the quiet screech the backdoor made when he pushed it open. He’d have to oil it again. He shuddered at the breeze carding through his fur, gripping the blanket tighter and closer to him. Gordon’s rocking chair was moving slightly with the wind, leaves on the old birch tree being plucked and blown across the yard and over the fence. The old swing hanging from a branch of the tree and the flowers alongside the porch swayed gently in the breeze. Clouds dotted the sky, allowing most of the stars to peek through; the moon was absent.

The rugged bear sat in the rocking chair with a sigh. The breeze would cool the tea for him at least. Wade sucked in a breath, the crisp air refreshing, looking out to the yard. It had been a fixer-upper to say the least, but it had been worth the work. Gordon’s flower beds were changed with the seasons and tended to regularly, something at least one of them had to help with. Now the beds were blanketed in gentle purples and yellows, thriving despite the chill in the air. The board and ropes for the swing had been replaced, the grass mowed and brown spots given life again. It was a part that made the house a home.

The chair rocked. The mug was cupped in Wade’s hands.

The footsteps were hard to miss. Wade looked over his shoulder back at the door. He could see Frazier’s hunched and hulking shadow through the screen. The bear frowned. _Shit._

Frazier wasn’t as careful to open the door as Wade was. His pants were baggy and rumpled, his fur ruffled. His eye was drooped and glassy with sleep. He yawned, reaching back with his hook to scratch his neck. “Wha’ the fuck are ye doin’ up this time?” he mumbled.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Wade said simply. “What are you doing up?”

“Lookin’ fer me ‘usban’, tha’s wha’.” Frazier moved behind the chair, leaning heavily against it. “Ye comin’ in ye’?”

“Not yet.” Wade turned his head forward again, watching the yard. “You should. It’s late.”

“Nah.” Torn arms fell loosely around Wade’s neck. Fraizer leaned down, leaning his head against Wade’s temple. “Not ye’.”

The rugged bear nudged against him, smiling softly. “Alright.”

A beat passed.

Frazier sniffed. “‘s tha’ tea?” he muttered, ears perking.

Wade peeked down at the mug. “Oh, right.” He sipped some on impulse. It was cooled enough, just around the right temperature. He winced. “Ugh, that’s strong.”

“An’ coffee isn’?”

“It’s a different strong.”

“Ye’re jus’ a baby. Can guzzle a po’ o’ coffee but no’ a li’le cup of tea.”

Wade growled, though there was no fire behind it. “Hush, we’re supposed to be having a nice, quiet moment.”

“This is hardly nice.” Frazier shuddered violently, gritting his teeth. “I’m fuckin’ cold.”

The mismatched eyes glanced over. Wade frowned. “Why aren’t you wearing a shirt or something?”

“Well, me _husban’_ was suppose’ ta be keepin’ me warm, bu’ ‘e left.”

A pause. Wade opened his blanket. “Come here, darlin’. I’ll keep you warm.”

Frazier was crawling into his lap in an instant. Wade held up the mug of tea to keep it from spilling, his other hand helping the hulking fox get comfortable while Frazier squirmed and shifted. After some grumbling and a few close calls to the chair tipping, Frazier settled against Wade’s chest, head under the strong chin.

Wade closed the blanket, arms coming down around the other. Frazier’s legs were mostly curled under it. “Better?” he asked.

“Much better.” The fox let out a small purr. “Ye’re cozy.”

Wade chuckled. He let his chin settle on Frazier’s head. “Good.”

Frazier sniffed the tea again. He reached through the blanket. “Ye’re warm enough,” he said, taking the mug from Wade’s hand. “An’ ye go’ somethin’ good in there.”

The grizzled bear huffed. “Fine by me. I can barely stand the stuff.” He winced when Frazier took a drink with ease. “I’ll stick to my coffee.”

“Li’e hell,” Frazier responded promptly. “We’re goin’ ta find ye a drin’ tha’ isn’ goin’ ta keep ye up one day, coffee isn’ yer go ta anymore when ye can’ sleep.”

“Think you can stop me?”

“Yeah. Wan’ ta see me dig a giant ‘ole in the yard and dum’ the canis’er in?”

“You’re cruel.”

Frazier nuzzled the dark fur, smiling sweetly. “An’ ye’re warm. Did I mention ye were warm?”

Wade couldn’t help but give a cheeky grin, looking down at Frazier. “Ah, kissing up to me?”

“No.” Frazier leaned over and set the mug down with an unceremonious clatter. He sat up, his hand cupping Wade’s cheek. “This is kissing up.”

It was gentle and slow. There was no rush to finish it, not with all the time they had. Wade was the leader, Frazier still unsteady from the early hour. Despite the tired touch, the passion was the one that had the grip. Frazier’s fingers pressed against the firm cheek, his neck creaking as he straightened a little more. His tail moved and curled around Wade’s leg, the squeeze barely there but more than enough. One of Wade’s hands cupped the back of his head, fingers gently digging into the tousled hair, while the other held the fluffy cheek.

They pulled apart slowly. Their eyes were soft and dreamy, reflecting. “You’re right, that _was_ kissing up,” Wade said quietly.

Frazier tucked himself back under Wade’s chin, grinning. “I’ll gladly kiss up again.” He yawned, the action full of teeth. “Ye gettin’ tired?”

Wade thought for a moment. He hummed, his arms tightening a little around the other. “A little.”

“Ye be my ‘eater and I’ll be yer cuddle buddy?”

“You’re already my cuddle buddy. You’re my husband.”

“The _husban’_ ye left alone in bed all cold and alone.”

“Ah.” Wade pressed a kiss to the top of Frazier’s head. “I’ll have to make up for that then.”

Frazier burrowed closer and shut his eye. “Good.” Then he peeked up. “I’ll leave if ye star’ snorin’.”

“Sure.”

“I will.”

“Whatever you say, suga’” He shut his eyes and leaned back. “I believe you.”

Frazier gumbled, his eye shutting again. “Love ye, honey.”

Wade’s smile was wistful. “I love you too, darlin’.”

They were asleep by sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> More gays to come 😉
> 
> Also that was the first real kissing scene I've written in, like, forever. Need to work on those.


End file.
